


Naughty Toshiya

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [7]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of sleeping Toshiya keep haunting Kyo during their tour but he hasn't got the courage to do anything about it. In their final show Toshiya surprises him and opens up an opportunity that cannot be missed. Kyo learns that there is much more to Toshiya than a young, innocent bassist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Toshiya

# Naughty Toshiya

 

     The memory of sleeping Toshiya kept haunting Kyo’s dreams during the restless nights the band spent in their tour bus. The tour went on but the fear of being rejected and losing his face kept Kyo at bay. When the final night of their tour was at hand he hadn’t lifted a finger to approach the gorgeous creature that played bass in their band. Toshiya of course was completely oblivious of his new admirer. He was satisfied with Kaoru’s teachings and occasional teasing of Die, who was a hopeless looser in everything except drinking beer.

      Kyo’s keen eyes fixed on Toshiya, who stood up from his makeup chair ready for their show. He was absolutely stunning in his makeup and black hair spikes that looked like a short version of peacock’s tail.  The snuggly fitting black jacket with a straight collar and the heavy cross on his chest made him look like some kind of unholy priest. Kyo felt his dick awaken when Toshiya straightened his tall body to its full length and stretched his arms first up above his head, then behind his back and finally in front of him.

“Planning to go swimming?” Kyo snickered admiring the sporty body of his band mate.

“Well, you might say so. As you know, I sweat a lot during the shows”, Toshiya replied and bent his body double touching the floor in front of him.

       When Toshiya was done with his gymnastics he turned to watch Kyo put on his contact lenses.  Kyo’s blond hair and white contacts made him look weird, sexy and a bit scary. In spite of being small and slender, he didn’t need high heels on stage to make him look like a giant. On stage he was a raging king and a grand diva in one package.

“You look like something dangerous. Are you trying to scare the fans away?” Toshiya teased Kyo when he had stood up from his chair and was checking his outfit in the mirror.

Suddenly Toshiya stepped closer to straighten the lace collar of Kyo’s shirt. Kyo almost bolted away from him; the intrusion of his private space was very uncommon these days. He had created himself an image of an unpredictable maniac and that somehow affected also his bandmates. They rather left him alone, sulking in his gloom.

      Toshiya’s sudden, almost tender gesture made Kyo remember again the night on the bus and the sleeping beauty on his narrow bed. A surge of desire clouded his mind and he grabbed hold of Toshiya’s hands on his chest.

“Obviously not. You are not afraid of me, why would they be?” he countered and gazed Toshiya in the eye.

“They don’t know you like I do”, Toshiya replied sounding a bit unsure. “They don’t know how gentle and kind person you are.”

“What makes you think that I’m gentle and kind”, Kyo asked and let go of Toshiya’s hands. He was feeling completely puzzled now.

“From what Kaoru has taught to me and you to him”, Toshiya whispered blushing slightly and lowering his eyes.

Toshiya’s words were like a punch in the gut for Kyo. He had never even dreamt about Toshiya taking this kind of matter up in their discussion. Was he asking Kyo to make love with him?

      Just when Kyo was getting his brain organized again, Kaoru rushed into the dressing room bursting with energy.

“Are you ready, guys? It’s time for the last show. Let’s give them one hell of a performance!”

With that he pushed his hand forward and the rest of the band members put their hands on top of his forming a momentary physical connection. Five very different hands belonging to five very different persons were united for this short moment to give their utmost on stage once again.

      While his bandmates were entering the stage, Kyo stood in the shadows of the backstage and tried to empty his mind of the disquieting thoughts Toshiya comments had generated. Shinya entered the stage first waving his hand and sat behind his huge drum set. Die followed him a broad smile on his face, a smile that melted everybody’s hearts including Shinya. Toshiya earned a few high pitch screams when it was his turn to take his position close to Shinya’s drum set. He looked relaxed and beautiful, as always. Kaoru took his place last on the left side of the stage. Kyo waited a while before he chose to appear in the middle of the stage accompanied by wild applause. It was time to mesmerize the audience once more.

      The show went on smoothly up to the point when Toshiya would normally come and play with Kyo for a while, but this time it was different. He grabbed Kyo from behind and started to snuggle his hair and neck with his nose. Kyo felt the gentle blow of his breath in his ear and his lips touching the side of his neck. In the middle of singing there was nothing he could do although his body was screaming of desire to turn and kiss the guy behind him. The moment of intense pleasure was short but it left Kyo convinced that Toshiya really wanted him. Tonight would be the time to find out if it was really true.

      Kyo felt butterflies fluttering in his belly when they finally climbed into the tour bus to return home. They had showered and enjoyed a light dinner after the show to bring down the excitement of a live performance. All that time he kept an eye on Toshiya, who was fooling around with a radio-controlled toy car he had received as a present. Once he drove the thing over Kyo’s toes, screaming and giggling like an infant and of course without apologies. Kyo shook his head and smiled. Sometimes he wished he could be like Toshiya, just enjoy the moment and forget all the shit happening in the world.

      Kyo lied idly on his bed and waited for everybody to settle down in their own sleeping compartments. His bunk was farthest at the back of the bus with no-one occupying the opposite bed over the corridor. He could hear Die and Shinya talking in the next compartment but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Instead of listening to them he started to juggle with words for a new love poem. As usual the words he came up with had a sad, almost desperate undertone. He wasn’t a person believing in everlasting love and happiness. All his own love affairs had so far ended miserably. Who would want a man who was never there when needed?

      Finally Kyo decided to dig up his notebook and turned the bed light on to be able to write down the ideas swirling in his mind. His writing was soon interrupted by a soft whisper behind the closed curtain.

“Kyo, its Toshiya! Can I come in?”

Kyo jumped up to sit on his bed and dropped his notebook on the floor.

“Sure, come in. Is everything alright? ” he whispered.

Toshiya slipped in between the curtains and picked up the notebook from the floor.

“Writing sad poems again?” Toshiya snickered and handed the book back to Kyo. He sat on the bed beside Kyo and wriggled his long fingers looking nervous.

“I’m sorry that I got carried away during the show. I hope you’re not angry with me”, he finally apologized.

“No, I’m not angry with you, but I almost forgot what I was supposed to sing when I felt your lips on my skin. Please don’t do that anymore on stage. It’s too distracting.”

“Would it be too distracting now?” Toshiya asked and flashed his lovely smile at Kyo.

“No, it wouldn’t”, Kyo snickered feeling a rush of excitement in his body.

“I’m kind of fascinated by your ears”, Toshiya mumbled as he leaned over, put his hand around Kyo’s shoulder and nibbled his earlobe with his teeth.

When Kyo felt his warm breath on his neck once again, something just snapped in his brain and he pushed his hand under Toshiya’s T-shirt to feel his bare skin.

“Can I show you how gentle and kind lover I can be?” he asked kindly even though his brain was urging him to just do it.

“Kaoru told me you’re so big that it hurts” Toshiya replied and stared down at Kyo’s crotch looking worried.

“It won’t hurt it we take it slowly and carefully. Besides we can start from easier things first”, Kyo promised.

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” Toshiya agreed as curiosity won his fears.

Kyo stood up to stand in front of Toshiya. “Why don’t you take my sweats down and see what you’ll get.”

Toshiya did what was asked of him but stopped then to stare in awe at the huge thing pointing at him. He reached out his hand and folded his long fingers around Kyo’s dick.

“Luckily you have big hands. That way it doesn’t look so bad anymore”, Kyo hissed between his teeth trying to keep calm.

Toshiya slid his fingers down the shaft to free the head and then licked it with his tongue. “This is so beautiful”, he mumbled as he pushed the thing between his lips and started sucking it. He could feel the shaft pulsing dangerously under his hand.

Kyo grit his teeth to keep quiet but that turned out to be impossible after a while. He just couldn’t stand watching Toshiya’s beautiful lips folding around his dick and his tongue caressing his flesh. With a deep growl he shot his sperm into Toshiya’s mouth.

“Kaoru has taught you well”, Kyo murmured when he was able to speak again.

“He taught me other things too, which I would like to try out with you, if I may?” Toshiya added politely.

Kyo frowned but didn’t want to say no. He had started this and he would have to put up with whatever was coming. So, Toshiya made him lie on his belly, spread his legs and waited. Kyo was getting nervous. He wasn’t used to being treated like this.

“What are you doing?” he finally whispered.

“I’m appreciating your back and behind. You’re so beautiful like this”, Toshiya replied sighing lightly.

Finally Kyo felt Toshiya’s hands slide down his sides and the weight of his body on his back. When Toshiya started to kiss his neck and shoulders, Kyo relaxed and enjoyed the caresses of his tall companion.

“Can I fuck you now?” Toshiya asked without hesitation.

“Yes, you can”, Kyo muttered even if this wasn’t going exactly as he had planned.

Toshiya fished a lube and a condom from his pocket, prepared Kyo carefully and pushed himself in the smaller guy. Kyo forgot again that he should keep quiet, but guess that didn’t matter anymore. Everybody on the bus had heard his dangerous growl when he came into Toshiya’s mouth. So, Kyo whined as Toshiya pushed himself in and started fucking him, first slowly and carefully and then harder with growing passion.

“Oh, please. You’re killing me and I love it”, he whispered and grabbed the side of the bed his knuckles white.

“I’m glad you do”, Toshiya hissed into his ear and bit it hard, so that it really hurt Kyo. The pain was just enough to drive both of them over the edge.

“Caught it!” Kyo snickered his hand full of his own sperm.  

Toshiya giggled and kissed gently Kyo’s neck as he withdrew himself from him.

“You’ve got the best ass in the world”, Toshiya complimented and rolled on his side beside Kyo. “You know, I’ve been watching you from behind for a long time, but I never thought it would be like this.”

“And I never thought you would be naughty enough to fuck me”, Kyo mumbled and closed his eyes looking happy.


End file.
